Never Again
by Babygirl33883
Summary: -One Shot- Teddy wasn't sure how this had happened, but never again would he forget it.


Teddy Lupin was utterly shocked. The day had started out like every other one. He'd woken up late, stumbled into his clothes, and then ran towards the great hall in order to shove some food down his throat and rush to class with his best mate, Christian Wood.

After Christian's usual comment on tardiness, 'Dad would quit his job before you were anything but late', they went through the rest of their usually boring day. And, just like every other day since Teddy was made Head Boy, they met up in his vacant room. And that was when the shock began.

Christian was acting weirdly, granted he was usually weird, but never had he declined to seeing the new look that Teddy had come up with. After brushing off his disappointment, Teddy suggested they check out who won the quidditch match that had happened that morning. When this was met with a definite 'No', he began freaking out.

While Christian wasn't the most cheerful and was known for his moods, he had never turned down anything even closely related to quidditch. And if that wasn't enough, Christian then proceeded to pull out his homework. No, his _defense_ homework, a subject that anyone with ears knew he absolutely _loathed. _

So, Teddy did the only thing that a worried friend could do, he smacked Christian right across his face. Now, something that you should probably know about Christian was that he didn't take well to violence, and most of his detentions had something relating to a fight, 'but he tripped me! What else was I supposed to do?', so, while he and Teddy may be very close, no one could get away with slapping him.

Somewhere in between the end table falling and being pushed against the wall, Teddy supposed he should've seen it. But he hadn't, and so when Christian suddenly stopped, Teddy was too confused and out of breath to do more than stare at him with wide eyes.

And then, to his utter shock and growing confusion, they were suddenly kissing. It was hurried, strange and needy, but couldn't have been mistaken as anything else. And suddenly Christian's shirt was off his body, and Teddy's hands were gripping his hair, and when had they made their way to his bed?

But they kept going and Teddy's shock shifted to pleasure as Christian did things that he didn't even know where possible. But suddenly it stopped, and Christina's unspoken question hung in the air, and to Teddy's confusion he found himself nodding, but Christian smiled and the pain didn't last long, so Teddy was fine with it.

So they fell asleep, and Teddy's head was filled with all kinds of thought, but when he woke up, the sun was just rising and Christian was gone. So Teddy got ready and he waited in the great hall. Christian was late and Teddy couldn't help himself, 'It seems that all that quidditch doesn't build up much stamina', and so they went to classes and met in Teddy's room again, but it was just like it used to be, and so they never spoke of it again.

Yes, there were touches and looks, added with the occasional little comment, but it was a silent agreement that what happened would be kept secret to even themselves.

The years went by and Teddy eventually got married, and Christian disappeared two weeks after the wedding. Everything seemed dull when he was gone, but eventually Teddy forgot, and he moved on. It wasn't until much later; when Teddy's kids were going to Hogwarts and they were getting his youngest supplies did they meet again.

There was an attack and Teddy was fighting when he suddenly saw a green light coming his way. Teddy was frozen and all his thoughts became a jumbled mess as he tried to remember how to move out of the way when a voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, 'I'll never forget.'

And then Christian was in front of him, eye blazing and suddenly dead. Everything melted around him as he held his best friend in his arms, his last words repeating through his mind like a mantra. 'I'll never forget.' And then he was crying, and through the tears he managed to choke out a response. 'Neither will I, never again.'


End file.
